1. Field of the Invention
Some embodiments relate generally to optoelectronic modules. More particularly, example embodiments relate to connectors for connecting multi-fiber communication cables to optoelectronic modules.
2. Related Technology
Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules are pluggable, which permits the module to be inserted into and removed from a cage of a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, or switch box. Some host devices include multiple cages and can therefore accommodate multiple modules simultaneously. Each module typically communicates with a printed circuit board of the host device by transmitting and/or receiving electrical data signals to and/or from the host device printed circuit board. These electrical data signals can also be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical data signals.
Active cables include communication cables with communication modules at one or both ends of the communications cables. Some communication modules include a multi-fiber push on (“MPO”)-style female connector for receiving an MPO-style male connector, such as US Conec's MTP connector, that is attached to the communication cable. The MPO-style male connector is typically removable, allowing the communication cable to be removed from the communication modules. The removability of the communication cable creates the potential for eye safety issues when the communication cable is removed while optical signals are being transmitted by either of the communication modules.
Additionally, the effective module length of each communication module imposes space constraints at the front of the host devices in which the communication modules are received. The effective module length is defined as the longitudinal distance from where the communication module extends outside the host device to where the communication cable bent at its minimum fiber bend radius is normal to the length of the communication module. The MPO style male and female connectors contribute to the effective module length of each of the communication modules.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.